The invention is directed to a unitary video camera recorder (camcorder) and in particular to a charge coupled device (CCD) based portable camcorder providing low resolution video and audio recording and playback at low cost.
With the explosion in production of video components and in particular video recording cameras, the combined camera recorder (camcorder) has increased in popularity. Camcorders are self-contained camera recorder units which allow recording and ususally play back, of live events. The camcorders are produced in the standard VHS, BETA and 8 MM formats used in home video cassette recording units. These camcorders utilize sophisticated circuitry and optics in an attempt to achieve recording capabilities comparable with professional video equipment. To do this, optics capable of producing a high resolution display are utilized. The circuitry is also geared to resolving a higher number of lines and the video tape stores enormous amounts of information required for the high bandwidth (2-4 MHz) needed to produce a high resolution color tv signal. The high bandwidth requirements require accurate and therefore expensive optics, circuitry and tape drive and head mechanisms for reliable functioning. These functional constraints coupled with the desire for portability significantly increase the cost of the system.
There is a need for inexpensive camcorders which function adequately with low resolution displays. The low resolution camcorders are particularly useful, if relatively inexpensive, as toys for children, as baby or child monitors, as security cameras for use in private homes and industrial locations, and for various other uses. High resolution camcorders of the type now available commercially cost in excess of $1,000. Accordingly, there is a need for a highly portable, low cost and low resolution camcorder.